The invention relates to a dispenser for delivering portions of pasty substances, having a tubular housing in which a plunger is displaced in a stepwise manner, during emptying actuation, in the direction of an emptying nozzle, which is associated with a squeeze head, which can be pressed in in the direction of the plunger and can be actuated via a handle, and is associated with a cover, which closes the opening cross-section of the emptying nozzle.
EP-A1 0 214 106 discloses a squeeze head with this associated emptying nozzle. The cover, which keeps the opening cross-section closed, is part of a handle which is mounted about a stationary pivot pin. Via this handle, a neck of the squeeze head is displaced for pump-like action relative to a plunger-like plug-in end of the emptying nozzle. When the handle is released, the cover, utilizing the restoring force of the squeeze head, moves back into its closed position.
DE-A1 37 16 822 discloses a dispenser of the generic type in which the squeeze head is actuated via a separate, pivotably mounted handle. The actuating force is introduced into the squeeze head via bending portions. The bending portions are of such a length that they compensate for different movement sequences between the handle and the squeeze head. Upon actuation, the opening cross-section of the emptying nozzle lifts up, for all practical purposes, axially from the cover, which is stationary here.